


Fanfiction cover and artwork: Obession by phoenixnz

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, FanFiction Cover, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction cover and artwork: Obession by phoenixnz

Fandom: Smallville  
Genre: Romance/drama, AU  
Pairing: Bart/Chloe, Clark/Lois  
Rating: R to NC17  
Characters: Bart, Chloe, Clark, Lois, Oliver, Aqua, Canary, Cyborg, Lex, Lionel, Bruce Wayne  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the producers and writers of Smallville

A link to the story is [HERE](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/159955.html)

 

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-Obsession_main.jpg)

 


End file.
